Danny's Snowy Dance
by DxSfluffluver4ever
Summary: Danny needs a date for the dance. Who will it be? Sam or Paulina


Danny's Snowy Dance

14-year-old Danny Fenton was decorating his Christmas tree with his two best friends, Techno-geek Tucker Foley and Goth-girl Sam Manson. They were all done except for the star that needed to go at the top at the Christmas tree, and as always the three friends decided who would put the star on top in a mature, adult manner, "Ha! Rock beats scissors, Tucker!" Sam gloated.

Tucker groaned as Danny said, "Alright Sam, just hang on," and in that second, Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom. Danny grabbed Sam and flew her up to the top of the tree. When she put the star on top she almost fell, but luckily Danny grabbed her just before she fell. When they landed at the bottom Danny Phantom transformed back into Danny Fenton just before his parents arrived (Danny's parents are ghost-hunting experts but they still don't know that Danny is part ghost). When Mrs. Fenton saw the tree she said, "Kids, it looks great, but I still don't get how you get the star on the tree without the ladder?" When she left Danny and Sam smiled at each other and laughed at what Mrs. Fenton said. After they stopped laughing Sam asked, "Hey, are you guys going to that school dance on Friday?"

Tucker said, "I might ask Valerie to go with me, how 'bout you Danny?"

Danny answered, "I don't think so, I don't really have a date. Sam, are you going to the dance?"

Sam answered, "I might not go I don't have a date, either."

"Hey, Danny, why not ask Paulina?" Tucker asked Danny

Danny answered, "The only way I could get a date with Paulina is if I was Inviso-bile, and I'm so tired of her only liking one part of me."

Sam looked at him happily and asked, "Does that mean you're over her?"

Danny sighed and said, "Looks like it, Sam."

Sam sighed in relief, she was never really fond of Paulina for two reasons, one was that to Sam, Paulina was a shallow person, and the second reason was because Danny had a very huge crush on Paulina and Sam hated it because she had a huge, huge crush on Danny. That's when Sam made a bold move, "Danny, since neither of us have dates, what do you say we go together, as friends?"

Danny thought about it a while and then said, "Sure Sam, I'll go to the dance with you, as friends."

The next day after 1st period when Danny and Sam were getting books out of their lockers (Tucker was at Valerie's locker asking her to the dance) Paulina came up to Danny and asked, "Hi, Danny! I was just wondering if you had a date to the dance this Friday."

Danny asked, "Why, were you hoping I could ask the ghost-boy if he wanted to go to the dance with you?"

Paulina answered, "No, I wanted to ask YOU to the dance."

Danny asked, "Really, why do you want to go with me?"

Paulina answered, "Duh, the ghost-boy always seems to follow you everywhere you go so I figured I had no choice to ask you to the dance."

Danny sighed and said, "Sorry, Paulina but I'm already going with Sam."

Sam, who heard everything said, "Yea, Paulina he's going with me."

Paulina replied, "Butt out, Goth-geek. Danny if you ever change your mind let me know." With that she left, but on her way she blew Danny a kiss.

When Paulina left Danny asked Sam, "Sam I know I said that we were going to the dance together but is it O.K. if I go with Paulina?"

Sam replied, "What! I thought you said you were over her."

Danny replied, "I know, I know, but please Sam?"

Sam was really mad at Danny now so she said, "You know what Danny, fine. Do whatever you want."

Danny, who didn't know Sam was mad, smiled and said, "Thank you! Stay right here!" and then he left to go ask Paulina. When he came back, Sam looked at him with angry eyes and walked off.

Danny asked, "Sam, are you upset?"

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "You say you're over Paulina, then you ask her to the dance when you were going with me and you wonder if I'm upset?"

Danny replied, "You said it was O.K.!"

Sam yelled at him, "Just forget it! Have a great time with Paulina at the dance!" Sam was mad with Danny the entire school day. When lunch came, the only person Sam spoke to was Tucker.

"Will you guys just forget this stupid fight and talk to each other again?" Tucker asked.

Sam replied, "Not now, Tucker. I need to get my lunch." Then Sam left to get some food.

Danny looked over at her getting food and for some reason, on her way back when she was smiling; he felt his face go so red that he could barely swallow his hamburger.

Tucker noticed and said, "Dude, you O.K.?"

Danny shook his head and said, "Um, yeah, I'm O.K."

For some reason, when Sam got to her seat next to Tucker, Danny could barely keep his eyes off her.

Five minutes after Sam sat down a shy, handsome boy named Jake came up to her and said, "Hi, Sam. I was wondering, um, if you had a date to they dance yet?"

Sam answered, "No, not really, why?"

Jake answered, "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?"

Sam replied, "Yeah, I'll go to the dance with you."

Jake smiled and said, "Great, I'll pick you up at 7:30!"

Sam said politely, "O.K., see you then."

When Jake left Danny asked in a very annoyed way, "What was that, Sam?"

Sam asked, "What was what?"

Danny said mocking Sam, "Yeah, I'll go to the dance with you."

Sam scoffed and said, "That was me, accepting a date to the dance, besides why do you care, you're going with Paulina."

Danny said, "You don't even know this guy, he could end up a really big jerk."

Sam replied, "Why don't you let me make that decision on my own."

Danny asked, "What if this guy really hurts you?"

Sam was getting really annoyed with Danny, she asked, "Are you saying that just because a guy wants to take me to a school dance it means that he's a jerk who's just using me?"

Danny said, "Of course not, Sam!"

Sam was really mad at Danny now, she said, "I think that's exactly what you're saying! I'm out of here!" With that she was gone.

By the time that school let out Danny hadn't talked to Sam at all. He decided to go to her house and apologize. When he got to her house he rang the doorbell and Sam was at the door.

"Sam," Danny began, "look I'm sorry about what happened with Paulina and I'm sorry about what happened at lunch. I mean, you're a great girl and any guy would be lucky to have you as a date for a dance, I don't really know why I got so bothered by it."

Sam smiled and said, "Apology accepted"

Danny said, "Great, so I'll see you here at 8:00 on Friday!"

Sam asked, "Wait, why?"

Danny said, "To go to the dance with you!"

Sam said, "Look Danny, I said I forgave you, I didn't say that I was going to the dance with you. I'm going with Jake, sorry." After she said that she closed the door, leaving Danny to walk home sadly in the December snow that was starting to fall two days before the big dance. When the big dance finally came around, Danny wasn't really excited taking Paulina to the dance. About an hour later he, Paulina, Tucker, and Valerie were on their way to Sam's house. When Danny got inside he thought Sam looked so beautiful he couldn't help starring at her, he barely paid any attention to Paulina. He wasn't the only one, even though Sam's date was Jake she didn't even remember he was there, she was too busy seeing what Danny was doing. When the group got to the dance the only couple who went to the dance floor was Tucker and Valerie. After 15 minutes of just drinking punch and sitting down, Paulina and Jake decided to ditch Danny and Sam and dance together.

When Danny realized that Paulina and Jake were gone he sighed and said to Sam, "Look Sam, this is all my fault, maybe if I just said no to Paulina then maybe we could be having fun."

Sam sighed and replied, "Its O.K., Danny. I have a confession to make, I didn't really want to go to the dance with Jake, I was just trying to make you jealous because I-" Sam was cut off when someone screamed, "We're snowed in!"

As soon as Danny heard that he ran into the bathroom and turned into Danny Phantom. He phased outside and melted all snow with his ghost-ray. When the people realized that they were no longer snowed in they started to dance again. When Danny Phantom caught up with Sam, Paulina went up to him and asked, "Ghost-boy, do you want to dance?"

Danny saw the look on Sam's face and said, "I would, but I'm already going to dance with someone, sorry."

As soon as Paulina left Sam asked, "Why didn't you go with her?"

Danny answered, "Because I want to dance with you."

At that Danny and Sam started to dance along with a slow song. A little while into the dancing Danny asked Sam, "Tell me why you wanted to make me jealous?"

Sam answered, "Because I'm positively, absolutely, 100 crazy about you."

Danny just smiled and said, "Right back at ya." Then he kissed her gently, lovingly on the lips (Which of course Paulina saw and that made her totally mad and jealous, witch of course Sam enjoyed).

The End


End file.
